


I am an organ donor, need anything? My heart, perhaps?

by pawsitivelytao



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Medical, Cheesy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsitivelytao/pseuds/pawsitivelytao
Summary: Did you damage my cerebellum? Because I’m falling all over the place for you! - Crossposted from forkadionly!





	

The December air is chilly, and even more in the morning. Kyungsoo tightens his winter jacket around his body, his gloves-clad fingers gripping to the hem of the jacket tightly as he walks down the street to the nearest subway station. The street is starting to get crowded, with people clad in suits or uniform trying to get to their destination. 

As he makes his way around the corner, he is walking side by side with some university students who are going for their class. Some of them who know him greet him, and Kyungsoo replies them with a smile. In general, the university area is still pretty empty. Because the time still shows that it is 8 in the morning and most classes start by 10 in the morning. 

Passing the medical school building and takes a turn to the left, Kyungsoo finally arrives at his workplace. The university’s library. He has been working as the librarian since two years ago, mostly because it pays well and the pay helps him to collect some money for applying music school later in the future. And also, he doesn't mind being surrounded by books. Because he himself likes to read.

Luhan, another librarian, is already at his station sorting out yesterday's returned books. The other gives Kyungsoo a good morning greeting that sounds too cheery that early in the morning, but that's just how Luhan is. Kyungsoo replies with a soft good morning before opening his coat and hangs it. 

"By the way.." Luhan spins on his chair, a big wide grin is displayed on his face. "Look who's leaving another note at your table~" 

Kyungsoo's eyes widen immediately at Luhan's words, and he scrambles to get to his table. And it's true, on his table there is a piece of bright colored paper folded neatly. Just by looking at it makes his heart jumpy, _what could be written in the note this time?_

With beating hearts, Kyungsoo grabs the paper and starts unfolding it. He smiles bashfuly at the words written on the paper. 

_Are you a pulmonary embolism? Cause I can't breathe when I'm around you._

"Oh my God, Kyungsoo! That's so cheesy of him!!!" Luhan's booming voice startles the hell out of Kyungsoo, he immediately hides the paper inside his pocket and turns around only to see Luhan standing right behind him. Thank God there is no visitor at this hour or Luhan will get nasty looks for being loud. The other must've sneaked closer when Kyungsoo didn't notice and peeked from behind! The ever curious cat Luhan. 

Luhan is laughing his ass off now, repeatedly saying how cheesy whoever the sender is in broken sentences in between his laughters. “How can someone can come up with that?” Kyungsoo just goes even redder than before, which doesn't go unnoticed by Luhan. "Awww, did my baby Kyungie get embarassed?" 

_Luhan is really asking for his death, right now._

Fifteen minutes later, Luhan is back all silent and calm at his seat. But this time his shirt is a bit messy, and his tie is a bit crooked. He is also caressing his cheek. That one side which Kyungsoo punched to make Luhan shut up. And of course, the dyodoro punch is famous for it's effectivity. 

Kyungsoo is also back at his seat, getting the paper out of his pants pocket and starring at the words again. He chuckles, the sender is indeed so cheesy. But, that doesn't mean Kyungsoo dislikes it. He folds the paper neatly, before opening his table's drawer to put the note there. With the other previous notes. 

He might looks tough and cold from the outside ( _or even scary_ , coutesy by Oh Sehun), but really, he is actually a romantic at heart.

\---

The notes begin to come from the start of the academic year this spring. Kyungsoo never sees whoever sends it, heck he never even gets a glimpse of him or her. One day after he came back from lunch with Luhan, the other was the one who noticed note first. He let out that unmanly shriek of him and quickly urged Kyungsoo to open it. 

**_"You get my heart racin like an epinephrine drip."_** was what written on the paper at time. 

"Awwww someone is sending Kyungsoo love notes!" 

Kyungsoo was already red and surprised, he didn't expect the writing on the note to be a pick-up line at all. He shruged, "I don't think this is for me, though. Whoever sent it might've mistaken." 

But... no. Because the notes keep coming after that, there is no chance the sender makes mistakes he whole time right? And some notes even has Kyungsoo's name in it, clearly being directed to him. 

**_”I didn’t plan on specializing, but you seem pretty special to me._ **

**_”Blood is red, cyanosis is blue, I get tachycardia when I think of you._ **

**_”Can I take your temperature? Because you look so hot today._ **

Luhan gets excited more and more everytime there is a new note coming. Well, he is the one who complains a lot about Kyungsoo's lack of dating life. So, he is very happy at the possibility of Kyungsoo's love life. 

_"But..."_

_"But what?" Luhan butted in one day, "but you are still crushing at that Jongin guy?"_

_At the mention of the man's name, Kyungsoo's cheeks reddened. Jongin is one of the university student, who frequently visits the library. From the books he has read and borrowed, Kyungsoo guesses the other is studying at the medical faculty or something health related. He is handsome, bright, smart, sociable, wonderful, outrageous. Everything good in Kyungsoo's eyes._

_The problem is... Kyungsoo is too shy to even approach the other first. Everytime Jongin drops by the library, Kyungsoo will be looking at the other studying the whole time his eyes practically drips with tiny pinky little hearts. Different case happens when Jongin wants to borrow books and Kyungsoo is face to face with him, he'll get all shy and can't look at the other properly in the eye. Sometimes he even stutters!_

_But wait, Kyungsoo never tells Luhan about his crush at Jongin!_

_"From who did you know that I'm crushing at Jongin?!"_

_Luhan scoffed, looking at Kyungsoo with disbelief. "You really thought I need someone to know it?"_

_Kyungsoo pouted, "Am I that obvious?"_

_"I will be surprised if Jongin does't start to notice, after all these times. Really."_

_Kyungsoo dragged his chair until he was right in front Luhan, looking at him with determined eyes. "Do you think I have, chance with him?"_

_"Of course you do, but you have to get rid that stutters first. And the awkwardness."_

_"Luhaaaaaan," Kyungsoo whined, helpless. Because he didn’t have much dating experience, so he really didn’t know how to approach someone you have a crush on. He dated once during high school that consisted of only awkward silence and embarrased hand holding because even his then boyfriend didn't know what to do (it was both of their first time). It only lasted for two months, Kyungsoo was surprised they even lasted that long._

_Luhan sighed, before cupping Kyungsoo's face in between his palms and looked at the other with determined eyes. "Okay my baby boo Kyungsoo, Luhan will help you."_

\---

Luhan's "help" apparantly consists of ridiculous plans and straight out of drama cliche. 

"Now you go to him and brings this books," Luhan gives Kyungsoo seven books. All in different thickness and sizes. "Act like they are so heavy, so so heavy and you need help. And then he'll help you and you guys will look at each other eyes and--" 

"Do you think it'll work?" Kyungsoo eyes the books in his hands, he can feeling the cramp coming already. He's not really a man who does sport to begin with. 

Luhan nods excitedly. "Yes. Well, in dramas they always work.” 

“Luhan..” Kyungsoo warnings, but Luhan waves him off.

“Now go, make momma proud baby Soo." Luhan coos. If only Kyungsoo isn't holding anything right know he would have smacked Luhan with the nearest book on his reach. The other knows how much Kyungsoo hates to be called _Soo_ , guess Luhan is using the situtation to his advantage. But Kyungsoo is also hoping Luhan's advice and suggestion will help him, so he'll spare the other man this time. 

So here Kyungsoo goes. He walks, or more like _waddles_ , to the direction of the rack where Jongin is now standing in front of at. Well, at least from what Luhan told him. Kyungsoo can't get a glimpse of the other because the stack of books in his hold is blocking his sight. He doesn't even know where he is exactly right now, how much far he is from Jongin? 

Kyungsoo only blindly walks forward, hoping he is still in the right direction. After a few steps, he cranes his head to the left, trying to see behind the tower of books and he can’t see Jongin. His spirit deflates, _where is him?_

"Umm, excuse me. Do you need some help?" A voice suddenly comes from behind. Out of surprise, Kyungsoo lost his hold on the books and... 

"AH!" 

The books land straight on top of his foot.

\---

Kyungsoo feels like choking Luhan but first he’s hoping for the world to split apart and take him away from here. From the university's clinic. Because of the books accident in the library, his foot is on massive pain and Jongin (yes, the one who startles him is Jongin) take him to the university's clinic to check his foot. 

The other can't stop saying sorry on the way there while Kyungsoo just have a hard time fighting down the blush on his cheeks because _KIM FREAKING JONGIN IS HELPING HIM WALK BY CIRCLING HIS EFFIN ARM AROUND KYUNGSOO'S MIDDLE AND AND!!_

"Kyungsoo-ssi, based on the radiology photo, your feet looks fine. Only a bit of bone crack, but thankfully not severe because of your shoe. But you still need to limit it's move. So I'll put a bandage so the bone crack won't move." The clinic's doctor explains but Kyungsoo is only half listening. His mind is still going crazy remembering Jongin's transfered body heat from where their sides met and.. 

"Ya, Jongin-ah!" The clinic's doctor calls, then throws a bandage at Jongin. "You go put the bandage at Kyungsoo-ssi. It is because of you after all." 

Kyungsoo notices Jongin slightly pouts at the doctor ( _and it is so cute!!!!!!_ Kyungsoo squeals), but accepts the bandage because he himself feels guilty. "Okay, big brother." 

Once the doctor is out of the room, Jongin walks closer to Kyungsoo before kneeling so he is face to face with Kyungsoo's slightly swollen foot. "I'm, once again, so sorry Kyungsoo-ssi." Jongin says as he looks up to meet Kyungsoo's eyes. 

Being starred like that, Kyungsoo's heart beats faster it's almost unhealthy. Heck, everything about Kim Jongin is doing unhealthy things to him! 

"It's--It's okay, Jongin-ssi. I must've reacted too much myself too." Jongin chuckles as he starts putting the bandage on Kyungsoo.

"You're cute." Jongin mutters under his breath. 

Kyungsoo holds his breath. He doesn't imagining this, does he?

\---

"He said you're cute?!" Luhan shrieks, his mouth spread wide into a big grin that makes him scary rather than looking happy. Kyungsoo is back at his station at the library after Jongin is done putting on the bandages. The other helped him walk back to the library again (when he actually didn’t really need any help, but Jongin didn’t need to know that), and didnt forget saying sorry once again before he excused himself. Luhan was quick on his feet to say sorry for his stupid plan and he even let Kyungsoo smacked his head once so he could forgive him. 

"I don't know, I must've imagining things." Kyungsoo closes his eyes, all of his energy drained already because of today's events. He wants to get a bit of sleep, but then Luhan pokes him. 

"What?" 

"You have to open your eyes to see." 

When Kyungsoo opens his eyes, he sees a piece of a bright colored paper in between Luhan's fingers. 

Another note came. 

Kyungsoo quickly snatches it from Luhan's hand, a smile blooms on his face. "I noticed the note after you went away with Jongin to the clinic. I didn't know how long it was there." 

**_I wish I was your coronary artery, so that I could be wrapped around your heart._**

"Awwwwwww..." Luhan coos from behind Kyungsoo. "This is probably my favorite pick up lines out of all the ones your secret admirer have sent." 

Kyungsoo nods, agreeing. "This is sweet. If only.." 

"If only what?" 

"If only Jongin is the one who sends this all." Kyungsoo sighs, "Wouldn't it be wonderful?" 

"Hey! That's not impossible!" Luhan exclaims, "He is a medical student, for all I know. And there is no one who could possibly send this medical pick up lines if he isn't in the field. He can be the one who sends that!" 

Kyungsoo sighs once again. The amount of sighs a young man like him does is unhealthy, but maybe that's what love does to him. "Come on Luhan. He is handsome, smart, an aspiring doctor. Will he like a plain, boring librarian like me? I dont think so." 

"But--" 

“Does Jongin look like someone who will do cheesy things like this?”

“I think--”

“I bet he has many experiences so he won’t do something like this.” 

“You don’t--”

"Nah, case closed." Kyungsoo waves a hand at Luhan, before laying his head down on the table. "I'm going to sleep. Now be quiet."

\---

Days passes and for the first time, the note doesn’t come for more than one week. Kyungsoo is already sad because Jongin doesn’t come to the library anymore after the book accident ( _does Jongin avoid him?_ , Kyungsoo thinks), and now even more sad because there is no cheesy notes to cheer him up in the middle of boring day. 

He never admits it to Luhan, but he likes the fact that he probably has a secret admirer out there. Whoever the secret admirer is. 

“Luhan! I’m going first!” After making sure that his computer is completely off, he puts on his coat and slings his bag over his shoulders. It is past six o’clock in the evening, and the library is already empty beside the two of them. Luhan still has some books to be signed in before he goes home, but that’s his fault because he spent too much time flirting with Oh Sehun instead of doing his work today. 

“Kyungsoo!” Luhan whines but Kyungsoo waves him goodbye. Other than being a curious cat, Luhan is a total scaredy cat. Luhan doesn’t like to be left alone at the library ( _because library has this strange feeling, you don’t know what lurks behind the racks…_ , Luhan once said), but Kyungsoo thinks Luhan just watches too many horror movies. What’s the point of watching horror movie when it makes you so damn paranoid and scared all the time?!

“Be careful of the ghosts~” 

“YA! KYUNGSOO!” Luhan screams, looking around as if he is checking if there is _another creature_ with them. Kyungsoo is sprinting out of the library door while laughing until he can’t breathe. Luhan’s reaction is really funny sometimes, and Kyungsoo likes to tease the other just to see it. 

Too busy laughing at his friend’s misery, Kyungsoo doesn’t see what’s in front of him and collides with someone. That someone loses his hold on his books and now there are scattered books on the floor. Kyungsoo is quick to crouch down to help gathering the books. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry I didn’t--” _Wait_ , Kyungsoo’s words stop once he notices something on the pile of books in front of him. 

Bright colored papers, still unfolded. 

_Are you drowing? Because I’m feeling the urge to give you CPR._

_Are you COPD? Because you take my breath away._

_Excuse me, are you osteoporosis? Because you’re giving me a serious bone condition._

Kyungsoo looks up, only to be met with the face of.. 

“Jongin-ssi?”

\---

The university’s cafe is crowded, but Kyungsoo and Jongin sit in front of each other in silence. Kyungsoo plays with his fingers, doesn’t know what to do after the findings of those little notes in between Jongin’s books. It can be a coincidence, it can be true. His heart silently hoping that Jongin is really the one who sends them. 

“Jongin-ssi--”

“Kyungsoo-ssi--” 

Both of them say at the same time, which creates an awkward moment between them but they quickly laughs it off. “Just-- Just call me Kyungsoo. No need for the formalities.” _Phew, he can handle his words around Jongin well now. Please no more stutter, self._ Kyungsoo takes his americano cup and sips on them, giving Jongin the first chance to speak. 

“So…” Jongin starts, “I am indeed the person who sent you the notes everytime.” 

Kyungsoo’s heart silently cheers in joy. A live marching band is now playing the congratulations song inside his head. He fights down the urge to smile too wide. _Don’t look easy, Do Kyungsoo!_ “What was that for?” 

“Well.. Because I.. like you?” 

Thank God Kyungsoo doesn’t hold his americano cup right now, because if he does, he surely will drop the cup and makes a fool out of himself for the umpteenth time in front of his crush. Hearing the words out of Jongin’s mouth is surely different with imagining Jongin saying it to him (he daydreams about it from time to time when he has nothing to do at the library). Blood rushes to his cheeks, he feels hot and he probably looks like a boiled tomato right now. He doesn’t know this day would come. 

“I’ve liked you ever since I saw you about.. a year ago?” Jongin continues. 

“That… long?” Kyungsoo finally gathers the courage to look at the man across him and silently cheers when he spots the other looking red and shy too. He holds himself back from jumping forward and take the other into his arms and maybe burying his head in that wide chest he bet Jongin smells so good--

 _Focus Kyungsoo! FOCUS!_   
Jongin nods, smiling shyly. “I didn’t know what to for months then I came across this site that shows the pick up lines and they looked interesting--” Jongin takes a deep breath, “--so I had the idea to send you those little notes. I know it’s cheesy, it’s awkward--” 

“It’s sweet.” Kyungsoo cuts in, smiling. “I like them.” 

Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise, “You do?” 

“I do. They’re cute.” Kyungsoo replies, which brings a smile to Jongin’s face. 

They stay in silence after that, but clearly the good kind of silence. Jongin wraps his hands around his cup of hot chocolate. And then he suddenly grabs his bag and searches for something inside it. Once he finds, he pulls it out and gives it to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stares at the thing Jongin just gave him in question, “A stetoschope?” 

“Why don’t you listen to your heart and go out with me?” Jongin points at Kyungsoo’s chest with pleading eyes. Surprised at hearing the pick-up lines _live_ right in front of him, Kyungsoo burts out in laughter. He plays along with Jongin, eventhough he himself already knows the answer. He puts on the stetoschope eartips on his ears, and puts the diapgrahm on his chest. 

“Hello? My heart? What is your answer for Jongin’s question?” 

Jongin looks at him from across the table with hopeful eyes, “And the answer is…?”

“Good news Jongin. My heart says yes.” 

_\---_

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me for the amount of cheez! don't forget to drop comments to tell me what you think about the song!


End file.
